Conventionally, users on a client machine have used a combination of a web browser and other client-based applications to access a content file or application retrieved from a remote location. Conventional processes require downloading the file and/or associated application to a client machine for viewing and manipulation. However, downloading networked resources to a client machine typically creates administrative and security-related challenges. For example, client machines—or particular users of client machines—may or may not have authorization to access files or the applications required to process retrieved files. Ensuring compliance with various corporate policies creates additional concerns for administrators of typical enterprise environments. Assessing and authorizing execution of particular application programs on target machines on an individual application may be impractical.
In an attempt to solve these concerns, conventional methods of access control may require particular authentication credentials from the client prior to granting access and may deny access from inappropriate locations or devices. However, a limitation to conventional methods typically requires that the access control decision result in either a denial or a grant of access to a resource. In the event of a denial, the methods fail to provide any alternative methods of access. In the event of a grant, the methods can provide only full and complete disclosure of the resource.